Pink Crow
by CielFie
Summary: Pasangan dari mereka akan bertemu. Sang pria, kekuatannya akan berlipat. Semakin kuat, tak tertandingi. Sang Wanita? Semua itu hilang tak bersisa. Dia jadi manusia biasa.


**Pink Crow**

**Summary: **Pasangan dari mereka akan bertemu. Sang pria, kekuatannya akan berlipat. Semakin kuat, tak tertandingi. Sang Wanita? Semua itu hilang tak bersisa. Dia jadi manusia biasa.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **© Putri Yapa

Gadis itu berjalan, tanpa ekspresi yang sangat penasaran dan antusias di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu langsung melompat ke balik pohon besar di sampingnya – bermaksud menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon itu – saat sosok yang diikutinya dari tadi membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, gadis itu merasa seperti ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan di dasar perutnya, dan jantungnya serasa seperti mengikuti marathon.

"Sakura," intrupsi sebuah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tentu saja membuat gadis cantik tadi terkejut.

Sakura memandang Ino –gadis berambut pirang– dengan tatapan sebalnya. Lalu dia menengok ke balik pohon. Melihat orang yang dari awal tadi memang diikutinya. Tapi pemuda itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Uh, ada apa pig?" Tanya Sakura setelah mendengus terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bukan babi, Nona." Kata ino sambil berkacak pincang. " Dan, oh, Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjut ino sambil meneliti penampilan Sakura.

Sakura sekarang mengenakan rok lipit 15 cm di atas lutut, dan kemeja berwarna pink. Juga rambut merah jambuya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Dan itu dilengkapi dengan heels 3 cm di telapak kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Ino sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku –" Sakura kehilangan kata – katanya saat dia melihat seekor gagak merah terbang di atas mereka – Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura menarik tubuh Ino mendekat dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua ke batang pohon besar itu, berharapdirinya dan Ino terlindungi dari pengelihatan si gagak merah.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, gagak pirang dan merah jambu melayang anggun di langit Konoha malam itu.

.

.

.

Seluruh mata orang yang berada di jalan itu menatap kagum dan iri ke arah seorang pemuda berambut donker. Sasuke. Jalan itu memang tak terlalu besar. Tapi jalan itulah yang menjadi jantung kota itu. Itu menjadikannya cukup padat, apa lagi di waktu senja seperti ini.

"Senpai.." Cicit seorang gadis SMA. Pria yang merasa dipanggil 'senpai' itu berhenti, catat. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Um, Sasuke–senpai, Ini coklat untukmu, terimalah," Lanjut gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sebunhkus coklat berbungkus merah darah.

Pria itu mengambil coklat itu lalu bergumam ambigu berupa 'hn', lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia melewati gadis yang masih tertunduk tadi, lengkap dengan segaris rona di pipi gadis remaja itu.

Gadis tadi mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum senang, melihat coklat pemberiannya diterima oleh senpainya itu. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama, karena, jika kita lihat sekarang, matanya berkaca – kaca, dan sepertinya genangan itu mau jatuh.

Pria itu –Sasuke – melemparkan coklat itu pada anak-anak di pinggiran ujung jalan itu. Mereka terlihat seperti anak tak terurus yang ngobrol hal tak penting. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah tak lagi terlihat segaris merah, semuanya sekarang sudah hitam pekat, menyusul lentera remang cahaya malam di langit sana.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengikuti pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda itu dengan tenang berjalan menuju ke daerah semak – semak belukar, dan dinding tinggi yang penuh coretan berbunyi kotor. Masyarakat sangat menjauhi tempat itu. Selain letaknya agak masuk ke hutan, juga tersiar mitos bahwa daerah itu berhantu.

Sakura masih mengikuti pemuda tadi, di antara reruntuhan, tepat di tengahnya, terlihat sebuah mansion megah yang terlihat sangat terawat. Jalan 25 meter ke sana diaspal rapi, dan beberapa tumbuhan pagar menghiasi mansion tersebut. Bangunan megah itu terletak di antara lembah yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding yag dikenal sebagai Lembah Kematian, ditengah reruntuhan hutan terlarang.

Tapi pemuda itu nampak tak peduli, masih dengan tenang dia berjalan, dan tujuannya tak lain mansion itu. Di belokan dekat gerbang mansion, pemuda itu menghilang, diiringi lengkingan gagak yang seperti memanggil hidangannya.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya, mencari pemuda tadi. Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pintu gerbang dimana pria itu menghilang tadi.

Kriet... Blam..

Sakura membuka gerbang tua, tapi tetap megah itu, yang justru gerbang besi besar itu seperti tertarik, dan membentuk pagar batu yang membuatnya menimbulkan suara berdebum kencang setelah berderit.

Set.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan cairan –keringat– yang bila kita pegang akan sangat dingin.

"Hn, beberapa hari ini kau mengikutiku, Nona. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya sosok yang tepat berada di belakang tubuh Sakura. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan, samar – samar hembusan nafas sosok tadi di tengkuknya.

Kembali tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Sepertinya sosok tadi sedikit memberi jarak padanya. Tapi, satu yang Sakura tau, 'makhluk' itu tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Apalagi, dia sudah tertangkap basah.

Lalu Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit sendi - sendi tubuhnya. Sebentuk benang – benang tak kasat mata di siku, lutut, tengkuk, dan sambungan tulang lainnya.

Lalu benang – benang itu terasa tertarik membuat Sakura mengikuti arah tarikannya. Tubuh sakura berbalik, diakibatkan tarikan itu. Terlihat olehnya pria tadi berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, kira – kira 1 meter. Benang itu menarik tubuh Sakura mendekatnya ke pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalau diikutinya.

Deg.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang saat jaraknya sekarang dengan pemuda itu hanya beberapa um.. centi.

"Siapa kau Nona?" Tanya pria itu ambigu.

"Se-seharusnya k-kau mengenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya pada orang lain, Tuan," Bela Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah meronannya.

"Hn, menarik," Ucap pemuda itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Sakura. Apalagi dengan smirk sexynya itu. Oh, wajah sakura semarin memerah karenanya.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Haruno Sakura,"

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa yang empuk dan mewah, hm, mungkin ada 8 nol dibalik harga sofa ini. Sakura memandang ke arah kakinya, yang terbalut sneakers putih.

Beberapa saat lalu Sakura ada di gerbang dan setelah ia mengenalkan namanya, pria tadi –masih dengan smirknya– berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, masuk ke mansionnya, lalu dengan sebuah gerakan mata, benang - benang tadi menarik tubuh Sakura, masuk ke mansion itu.

Dan, disinilah dia sekarang, ruang tamu mewah, dan hanya sendirian. SENDIRIan.

Tuk.

Sebuah cangkir berisi teh hijau mendarat dengan mulus tepat di depan Sakura, yang membuatnya mengalihkan fokusnya dari _sneakers_nya. Sakura memandang cangkir itu, lalu beralih ke pemuda –Sasuke– yang mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang di seberang Sakura.

"Aku tau kau tak terkejut, Nona," Ucap pria itu memandang langsung ke wajah sakura yang masih memandang cangkir teh hijau itu.

"Ya Tuan. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut." Sakura mengiyakan.

"Hn, apa cangkir itu lebih menarik dariku?"

Deg.

Sakura langsung menengok ke tangan kursi sofa single yang dia duduki. Yang sekarang, sudah ada Sasuke yang menempatinya.

"Sasuke,"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Oh, seharusnya sebagai makhluk non manusia, dia bisa membaca pikiran pria di depannya ini. Tapi, nihil. Dia merasa jadi makhluk sejenis 'manusia' tak berdaya sekarang.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Panggil dengan nama itu," Ucap Sasuke, dia mengangkat pinggul Sakura, lalu mendudukkan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Um, tapi anda lebih tua dariku tuan," Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, tapi yang ada malah pandangannya menubruk dada bidang Sasuke, membuatnya semakin merona.

"Tatap aku, Saki," Dan bagai hipnotis, mata emerald Sakura langsung terkait dengan obsidian kelam itu.

"Hm, berapa banyak?" Tanya Sasuke. Oh. Sangat ambigu? Memang?

"Apanya? Bertanyalah yang jelas tuan," Ucap sakura sedikit mengkrucutkan bibirnya yang langsung disambut 3 kali kecupan singkat oleh Sasuke. Kurang dari sedetik wajah Sakura langsung memerah, dan Oh, mungkin dia akan jatuh pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Hm, berapa lebih tepatnya aku lebih tua darimu?" Lanjut Sasuke, memperjelas pertanyaan ambigunya.

"Um.." Sakura melihat ke langit – langit mansion, yang membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya lagi, tapi, tau apa yang ada di dalam benak gadis di pangkuannya ini, Sasuke lebih memilih menahan diri, takut gadisnya ini pingsan. Apa? Ulangi? Gadismu eh? Sasuke?

"Um.. 350 tahun?" Tanya Sakura, pandangannya sangat tak fokus, takut Sasuke tak menyukai jawabannya, Tapi Sasuke yang benar – benar tulus.

"Apa aku benar?" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan 'memastikan' Sakura dengan gumaman. Tapi sakura tau. Dia benar.

Sasuke masih tersenyum, meski tak selebar tadi. Sekarang hanya senyum tipis, sangat tipis. Gadis di depannya ini sangat pandai. Jarang yang bisa menebak berapa umurnya, kebanyakan mereka mengira dia baru berusia 17-an. Hm, mungkin itu juga disebabkan karena dia memang jarang atau tak pernah? Menghabiskan hidupnya dengan kaum sesamanya. Dia lebih suka hidup di lingkungan manusia.

"Baiklah Saki, apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Sasuke seduktif. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tak lagi membaca fikiran gadis ini, dia merasa itu terlalu um.. 'tak mengejutkan' ?

"Um.. Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan kekuatanku saat berada di dekatmu," Sakura memainkan telunjuknya, memilin ujung kemeja pinknya.

"Hn, aku juga tak pernah merasakan kekuatanku berlipat, ini bahkan jutaan kali dari biasanya," Pangangan onyx itu menembus emerald saat pemiliknya berbicara. Terus begitu sampai beberapa menit.

"Baiklah, Saki. Kita menikah lusa malam." Putus Sasuke., yang disambut Sakura dengan senyum dan sebuah anggukan mantap.

**FIN**

**Haaaaiiiiiiii.. Putri balik lagi nih. *nggaknanya***

**Putri lagi US nih. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ujian Sekolah. Doain ya. Untuk fict lainnya maaf, kalau misal. Misalnya. Ada yang nunggu, mungkin butuh waktu 1-2 bulan. Karena, ya, swear. Dalam krisis pendidikan yang putri alami seperti ini, agak sulut untuk dapet 'feel' lagi.**

**Oke. Doain putri supaya dapet nilai yang bagus ya. Jangan lupa doain juga biar putri terbebas dari penyakit 'HIATUS'**

**Jangan lupa review. Arigato.**


End file.
